This invention, in one of its aspects, pertains to automatic hair and scalp treatment machines. In another of its aspects the invention pertains to improvements in the apparatus characterized in earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,121.
The invention which was the basis of U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,121 overcame the problems associated with U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,647, and particularly the disadvantages of scalp massaging devices, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,566,600, 2,854,969, 2,854,970 and 3,177,868. The invention in 3,521,647 did have some drawbacks. It was not until after a large number of hair treatments that it was found that in the earlier machine the contacting action was not quite that desired. Accordingly it was then improved by the invention in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,121. That apparatus included a bowl, and a closure therefor, adapted to enclose the head with the face outside the closure. Also included were spray manifolds on an oscillating arcuate header, and driving means imparting partial rotation to the arcuate header. It was found that there were gaps or skips in spray in prior art devices. It was this imperfect action which was improved by the invention in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,121. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,121, means were provided for dispensing treating solutions in the form of sprays so oriented that they coacted with each other as they sprayed the head from front to back.
The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,121 solved most of the problems which previously surfaced. But one unsolved problem was that of contacting the neck. Hair is generally between the spray from the lower manifold, and the neckline when the lower manifold is on its way from the top of the head to the front bowl wall. If the hair is long, it clings to the bowl and neck is not contacted. If the hair is shorter it still shields the neck. If interest is in applying medicines to the neck, the machine is unsatisfactory. This inadequacy is particularly significant if a skin disease on the neck is to be treated. Even when hair is somewhat shorter spray from the lower manifold nevertheless drives it against the neck, impairing the treating action of the spray. Herein the problem of contacting the neck near the hairline has been solved.